Scrumdiddliumcious
by skullcakesryummy
Summary: It started with the careful observation of his love for apples and ended with a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared altogether. A romance was then born... * A SasoSaku One-shot


A SasoSaku One-shot. Normal disclaimer applies...

*

inspired by _Buried A Lie, Senses Fail_

_I went to your grave; dug up your body; Brought it to my house; where you lay / We need a scalpel now; under white lights you lay; We've got to hurry up; before the flesh decays away, away_

_*_

ENJOY. SCRY :)

* * *

Sakura blinked down at the man before her in a silent assessment. "It figures you'd like red apples." She had wanted to say something more profound, but nothing immediately came to mind. Crimson tresses shifted slightly as the thought-to-be-dead shinobi glanced up at her inquiringly. The petit med-nin took note of how most—if not all—his weapons appeared to be placed by his left side… safely on the ground. It meant he wasn't nearly as dangerous as he had appeared from the other side of the clearing.

The Sand-nin shrugged before moving his gaze back towards the thickly populated tree of crows on the opposite end of the field. "I prefer them to green ones." And as if his already civil explanation wasn't enough he continued on nonchalantly like the whole meeting wasn't some sick joke probably set up by some sadist God. If Sakura thought about it more, he was probably laughing down at them from his place in the sky. "These"—the puppet master inclined the fruit in his hand towards the kunoichi—"seem to have a better taste."

Sakura nodded, not at all disturbed by her finding the highly dangerous criminal leaning up against a tree. Absentmindedly the Leaf-nin brushed the blood stained strands of strawberry coloured tresses away from her face. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing to know that it didn't actually belong to her.

Abruptly the criminal snapped his head towards her, and Sakura took a step back in barely concealed shock.

"Come now, Sakura," A pale hand slide from the sleeve that she had yet to notice on the man's dark cloak. It was a pleasant surprise to find that he wasn't carrying the eye-catching red and black attire of Akatsuki. Although she had secretly always found the pattern undeniably pretty, it still managed to clash with whoever was wearing. The puppeteer's palm tapped the ground beside him teasingly. "Have a seat."

"Uhhh," Jade eyed flashed as she considered her options.

There weren't many…

"Don't keep me waiting now." Sakura immediately turned her attention to the sly smirk currently twisting the shinobi's once straight lips. "You should know better then anyone how impatient I can be." Understanding dawned on the prodigious medic and she hastily fell to the grass beside the redhead, pulling her legs around until she had them crossed.

Sakura sent the teen a sideways glance but made no comment as he failed to move his attention away from her, but somehow still managed to look relaxed while eating his beloved apple. She mouth opened abruptly, but the girl instantly snapped it shut.

"Is there something you wish to say, Sakura?"

There was no pause. "Sasori," She started.

His smile came the instant his name fell off her lips. Sakura's reaction to the man's breathtaking features left her flustered and fairly confused. "You remember my name."

Whether it was a question or a simple observation she didn't know. But was he was honestly surprised? "Of course," She mumbled, becoming even more perplexed as the conversation went on. "You thought that I had forgotten?" The man smiled but made no move to explain himself. "You're _Sasori_," It sounded as if that could truly explain it all and Sakura laughed sweetly despite herself. "How could _anyone_ forget about you?"

Sasori allowed a short silence to pass between the two of them while he stared lazily into the young girl's eyes. Although she knew he couldn't be trusted, Sakura forced her gaze to remain steady with his until he finally spoke. At that point her eyes began to move along the shinobi's face while his mouth began to form words and other fairly intelligent things that she—if she wanted to—could probably write a very good book about one day. He was just that clever. The way he pronounced everything as if he knew exactly how much she admired his apparent haughtiness made her toes curl. "I feel as if you may be acting a little bitter towards me, Sakura."

If he had been anyone else, she would've snorted. "Last time we met," The redhead turned his gaze back to her after taking another bite of apple. "You said you were going to kill me—"

"Well, it seems as if you managed to beat me to it, now doesn't it?"

At the shinobi's curt tone, Sakura instantly snapped upright, jumping to her feet while automatically raising her fists towards the puppeteer. "You were going to make me into a stupid, creepy puppet!" She snapped when the look he sent her made her ego deflate slightly. Not that she necessarily had one to begin with. "What was I _supposed_ to do?" Her inquiry was rhetorical and she was pleased to know that the man hadn't lost his brain during their fight. "You were going to kill my best friend—"

"And _you_ accomplished that goal for _my_ partner, yes, _thank_ _you_!" And when he pushed himself to his feet, took a step forward and turned out to be at least another foot and a half taller then her, Sakura became wary.

"I don't—"

"I never actually liked his company," Sasori admitted calmly before sighing. After a short second the man let his brilliant eyes roam around the vacant clearing. "But at least he knew something about art, I suppose. Even if his concept of it was completely wrong. And he seemed to like me enough…" He chuckled darkly as he paused, startling the little pinklette out of her mind. "And of course you took that away from him. The only thing he apparently found sanctuary in when at that corrupt organization. Did you even say sorry to him?" She failed to answer and Sasori took another step forward. "Did you meet his eye at any point during our little interception?" He laughed again, crimson eyes flashing dangerously as the equally eye-catching red hair fell over his face, in obvious need of a cut. "I bet he absolutely hates you, Sakura—"

"You arrogant asshole!" It was only with the help of her teacher's warnings to not to be blinded by rage, and an unnamable amount of self control that kept her restrained. "You don't even know what happened afterwards." She snapped wildly. "So don't you dare try and make me feel bad." Sakura spit before turning her blazing eyes back onto the man she still couldn't believe she had killed in the first place. "It was his fault to begin with anyways! Along with yours—"

"And how," The once collected redhead was now slightly reddened in the face; due from what Sakura assumed was anger at her presumptions. He sneered out his next phrase with an unbelievable amount of animosity. "_Pray tell_, is it my fault?" And then as if seemingly regaining control of his emotions properly, Sasori's expression calmed and he went on by clicking his tongue at the girl before him in feigned mockery. His voice was just dripping with sarcasm. "Poor, _poor_ little _Dei_-_kun_…"

The growl that escaped the little pinklette's mouth caused the puppeteer to look up quizzically and raise an eyebrow in question. Sakura herself appeared to be slightly confused by the very sound that escaped her throat and when she caught sight of the look her 'enemy' was giving her, stumbled back desperately before falling backwards onto the ground.

And when he actually _has_ the nerve to chuckle and then come over to her, Sakura wants nothing more in that moment than to rip that infuriating smirk right off his face—_which_, she probably could…

"You look a little lost, kunoichi."

_Kunoichi_? Sakura had thought ages ago, that they were far past any sort of formalities.

"No thanks to you, _Akatsuki_ _bastard_." Secretly, she was all too pleased with the way his eyes narrowed and his lips begged to straighten.

But Sasori needed composure. "I'm not the one making animal noises."

Sakura's right hand twitched and she forced herself to push back the action of cracking her knuckles. "You're right." Her immediate smile caused the missing-nin to tense slightly, becoming cautious. "You're just acting like one." And because he knew that look, knew that deadly, deadly smile—he took a step back, and then another followed by another cautious step. He didn't stop until his back made a small contact with the familiar tree he had been sitting under before.

He was becoming defensive.

Sakura ghosted forward.

He sought out more space—_desperately needed space_.

But when his left boot moved back only to brush against the bark of the tree, she knew that Sasori wouldn't be able to get anymore of it. _Space_. Because if the fire dancing around his eyes was any indication, he _wanted it_.

Sakura licked her lips before speaking. "I know what you want." She moved closer. Never, had the adrenaline ever given her such a rush. Never in a lifetime had she felt more alive—

"You don't know—"

"I know _exactly_ what you"—_need_—"want." She thought.

The redhead blinked, eyes returning back to what his attention had previously been focused on. "Tell me then,"

She laughed sweetly at the prospect of a one sided compromise—because really that was just total bullshit. "Give me your apple first." The thousands upon thousands of responses he could've answered to that, yet instead he decided to remain silent. Sakura was thankful. It proved that he at least had a heart. Or a soft spot. Somewhere. Meant for her—she frowned at the conclusion.

"No."

"But—"

"Your proposition suggests that I give up my lunch for a simple bit of information that I have other ways of attaining." He gave her a look that made her feel like an idiot. Absentmindedly she somehow agreed that the deal did seem a little too easy. But then again, it was _supposed_ to be. "That's not fair." He stated. _And that is very, very ironic_, she thought.

"An apple is not a healthy lunch you know, Sasori."

He smirked. "Of course it is." His lips twisted yet again and Sakura merely waited for his next little bout of information. "A small girl came up to me in the last village and explained that an apple a day keeps the doctor away." His voice had taken on a sing-song quality and Sakura thought that he had to be joking. "Apparently not though… if you're here."

Oh yes, that was true. She was considered a doctor. "That's right." Sakura couldn't help the small twitch of her lips at the redhead's obliviousness. "And I really think it's time for a checkup." When Sasori's mouth snapped open and he prepared to say words Sakura knew meant he disagreed with her actions, she clarified. "Mentally, of course," _Because he was perfect, physically, anyways._

"You really think so?"

_Fuck_. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. Didn't even _know_ she had said it out loud. "Well, uhmm, yes, obviously…" _Shit_, and now she was really acting like an idiot. Sasori's amusement at her being utterly flustered did not help the matter. "I _mean_—"

"_Yes_, Sakura?" She blinked at his sudden forwardness. As soon as he moved towards her, Sakura took a cautious step back. If he wanted to regain ground, well… she simply wasn't up for that at the moment. "You look positively flushed," _Oh God._ "Are you feeling alright? I'm sure if it comes down to it, _I_ could always perform a quick checkup on _you_."

Well that was interesting, even though she felt slightly violated under his piercing stare. But it wasn't like she hadn't already undressed him with her eyes…

"I think I have a fever." She lied; he smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing. And because it was just so painfully obvious, he decided to play along. Plus he hadn't had this sort of fun in—Sasori thought for a moment—most likely since the day he died. The temperamental kunoichi was absolutely mind-blowing before, it had been the most entertainment he'd had the pleasure of being apart of in ages.

Except for the whole dying thing.

That was a slight disappointment, in his books anyways.

The redhead hadn't meant for his expression to darken or his eyes to narrow. It just automatically came with the thought of being smashed brutally into splinters. Which he admired, if that could possibly make any sort of amends to his present actions. Sakura had taken a few steps back, he noticed, once he regained control of his actions.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." The shinobi's tongue snaked out unknowingly to wet nearly cracked lips. He'd actually risked stumbling through the desert, set on going back to the cave where his old form lay in splintered pieces. He'd also needed samples of his poison. Simply cloning it was far easier then making an entirely new compound.

"Yea," The pinklette's voice was shaky as she responded to his snarky comment. "And you look about ready to slaughter something."

_Well_, he sorta _was_. Not that he'd ever tell the spitfire kunoichi that. He needed to gain her trust, not crush it back down to the little hole it was in before. To the puppeteer it was like a flexible object, he just needed to find a good way of stretching it. The redhead blinked before taking his time in advancing upon the edgy Leaf-nin. _Speaking of stretching_…

"It wouldn't be you though,"

Sakura's breath hitched slightly as the shinobi took a few more steps closer. "_W-what_?"

He ignored her. "It would _never_ be you."

"I don't—"

"If you like," Sasori was closer now, and could smell the scent of blood coming off his precious little girl in nearly tangible waves. Well it _was_ tangible. "I could find the person who did that to you." The redhead inclined his head towards her obviously disheveled state. How could she not be in pain? She was dripping all over the lush grass and moving far too much for her sore muscles to have liked. "And you could watch," He shrugged his shoulders, as if it was nothing. "It's your choice, of course."

"Find who, Sasori?"

He honestly wished she would say his name more, but then again, he didn't exactly acknowledge her with hers either. He supposed using 'kunoichi' was behaving a little bit rude, and his grandmother certainly taught him manners—if not the gift of patience. It was a given that if he lacked anything, it would be that. "The one who hurt you, obviously,"

That might've been the closest Sakura ever came to snorting with laughter in her life. "I'm not hurt."

Sasori gave her 'the look' apparently not believing her. "You're bleeding."

"What ever gave you the idea that this was my blood?"

"The fact that it's coming off you in rivers might have something to do with it."

A soft laugh left the young kunoichi's mouth as she became flushed once again due to his concern. It was really, very flattering. Sakura waved her hand to show that it was nothing. "Why Sasori, you're far too sweet." He lifted an eyebrow at that. "I had no idea that you could be so protective of something that _isn't even yours_…" Unless—Sakura's legs shook at the thought—he was actually _considering_ making her his.

"Not yet," He mused lightly, smirk churning as he noted her unease.

That was it. Her mission was over—she needed to go. Her little side trip was not a good idea anymore.

"Well," For personal space matters only, the pinklette took a small, very small, step away. Sasori's simply followed; he wasn't in the mood for her insecurities at the moment. Absentmindedly, once again remembering the forgotten fruit in his palm, Sasori lifted it towards the girl. "I don't—"

"No," He cut in sharply, leaving no place for argument. "At least end your hunger."

"But I'm not hungry! I just ate—"

His smirk widened dangerously. "I'm not talking about the food, Sakura." Sasori took pleasure in watching how her blush increased dramatically. He tsked her lightly. "Such innocence," He purred out, taking a bite of his apple as he ghosted closer, his free hand moved cautiously at his side as he reached for her. "You're so perfect, little girl." His grin turned into something that Sakura could only describe as apologetic irony. "It pains me how I failed to notice it before."

"You're acting—"

"At least give me a goodbye kiss before you run from my life yet again. I hate the way you always manage to slip past my fingers." The rosette-haired girl casually covered up the way her breath hitched and defiantly twisted her head away. "Ah Sakura, darling little Sakura," He leaned closer, making sure his breath cascaded down the kunoichi's face as his lips parted. He moved again, taking advantage of the direction her head was turned to and brushed his lips over her ear. Her resulting shiver pleased him to no end. "You're such a cute little _tease_—"

"_Fine_!" She snapped abruptly, grabbing the _stupid_ red apple from his hand and chucking it angrily over her shoulder. Her hand then moved around the puppet master's neck to fist through the vibrant red hair it the base of his scalp. "You're just so—_ugh_! You're just so _demand_—"

Sakura never got a chance to finish her remark as harsh lips descended upon her own. Eventually, after the pinklette's shock slowly ebbed away, her lips joined in the frenzy. Not long after Sasori made the kiss ridiculously slow and unbearably sweet, making her knees go weak.

He pulled away abruptly, took Sakura's surprise to his advantage, slanted his head so that her lips brushed over his cheek before moving back from the startled girl and giving a playful wave.

"It was lovely talking to you again, Sakura, dear," Walking casually back towards the tree, the puppeteer collected his weapons before sending a teasing wink back towards the perplexed medic. She still hadn't moved. Sasori gave one last chuckle before strolling to hide behind the other side of the tree's thick trunk.

Sakura blinked, slowly, because her lips were still tingling in a way that made her head go dizzy. And then she was stumbling forward, not having had enough, and turned around the side of the tree placing on a sweet smile before facing the infuriating puppet master…

_Who was not actually there_?

After making sure that he wasn't hiding up in the bright, spring leaves covering the plant's branches she checked the surrounding open field. The crows continued watching dispassionately. One of them narrowed in on the forgotten apple. Tasty, delicious, red apple.

_He'd left, freakin' disappeared_!

Sakura blinked again, thoroughly confused because really, "What _the_ fuck?!"

End.

* * *

SCRY

Review please 3 :)


End file.
